winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixies
Pixies The pixies are magical beings bonded to the fairies. Each has a special talent similar to how each fairy has a specific power. All known pixies are female, yet in the Italian show Pop Pixie, Digit, Tecna's pixie appears as a male. They make their first appearances in Season 2 after Layla (Aisha), Bloom, and Stella rescue them from Lord Darkar. *'Lockette' (Season 2–present): Lockette is the Pixie of Portals, she got herself lost, and is constantly on a journey to discover the secrets of her past throughout the series (or 'has many hidden passages in her heart'). Lockette not only helps Bloom find her way physically, but also emotionally, as she tries to discover her true self and connect with her power and family. Lockette's guidance and loyalty saves Bloom on many an occasions, and the two are inseparable (much to Kiko's dismay). Also in Season 3 it seems that she doesn't like Prince Sky that much. It has not been confirmed whether or not she and the other pixies will return in Season 5. She is currently voiced by Hynden Walch in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Amore' (Season 2–present): Amore lives up to her name. She is the Pixie of Love her sensitive nature is mirrored in appearance by her rosy-red hair, flowing pink dress and floral decorations. She is Stella's bonded pixie. As Stella's bonded pixie, Amore reminds Stella of what is truly important in life: Love. Amore's belief in love as being beautiful, and Stella's love for beauty, compliment each other perfectly. She is voiced by Ilaria Latini in the original Italian version (who also voices Flora). She is currently voiced by Hynden Walch in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Tune' (Season 2–present): Tune is the Pixie of Etiquette, or Good Manners, who is polite, even when she is yelling at others. Tune is neat, orderly, prim and proper, and old-fashioned, with pale purple hair, and a Victorian style outfit in purples, whites and blues. Tune believes in being ladylike, a stark contrast to her bonded fairy, Musa, who is famous for her outgoing behavior. In spite of Tune's nagging and correcting, Tune and Musa make the perfect pair, each lessening each other's extremes. A perfect example of 'opposites attract'. She is currently voiced by Lara Jill Miller in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Chatta' (Season 2–present): Chatta is the Pixie of Gossip, who looks somewhat like Stella: long, blonde hair in two ponytails, with a green outfit. She is extremely talkative, and enjoys writing cheers and talking about just about everything, especially herself. Chatta is also the bravest of the pixies, as she once stood up to Darkar in a Season 2 episode. As Flora's bonded pixie, Flora is very dependent on Chatta, due to her extremely introverted, quiet nature. Chatta encourages Flora to find the strength to speak her mind, often showing the most positive of outcomes. She also helped Flora tell Helia about her feelings about him (It has been noted and sometimes mistaken that Amore and Chatta could also have fit with each other's associated fairy, due to Amore's floral decorations and Chatta's blonde pigtails and attitude). She is currently voiced by Lara Jill Miller in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Digit' (Season 2–present): Digit is the Pixie of Nanotechnology (technology on an extremely small scale), who lives up to her name. She is extremely immaculate, logical, precise, mathematical and shows little emotion. She is an obvious match for Tecna, and the two have an extremely close relationship, as Digit and Tecna are perfect for challenging each other's minds (and video game skills), discussing similar interests, and speaking in their technical manner. She is currently voiced by Georgina Cordova in the Nickelodeon dub. *'Piff' (Season 2–present): Piff is a baby Pixie of Sweet Dreams, who can turn any nightmare into a sweet dream by falling asleep on someone's head. Piff is unable to talk (so she mostly communicates in baby babble), and depends on Aisha, staying always by her side (or in her hood). Piff is almost always sleeping, and is the perfect match for the restless Aisha, who often tosses and turns in her sleep due to nightmares. Piff also might fall asleep while flying, so Aisha and other pixies must be real quick catching her. Aisha and Piff have an extremely close bond, as Aisha needs Piff to function, and vice versa. They even appear to be a perfect fit visually since, like Aisha, Piff is also African-American in appearance. She is currently voiced by Georgina Cordova in the Nickelodeon dub. Pixies Gallery Winx-the-winx-club-22948892-400-300.png